utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Guriri
|songfeat = duet |gender = Female |officialillustrator = doriru |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = グリリ |officialromajiname = Guriri |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2009-present |NNDuserpage = 10074349 |mylist1 = 10458209 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co118193 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTchannel = UC6f1vQfdmAv-wW21SYEHQFg |partner = TMDC, ENE, Nobunaga, Wataame, Kuripurin, Aito }} Guriri (グリリ) is a korean with a versatile and powerful voice, capable of hitting very high notes and adding a lot of power and energy to her voice, which fits more energetic and rockish songs well. When covering rock songs, she is often tagged with "Gurirock" (グリロック), which is made up of her name and "rock". However as demonstrated in her cover of "You and beautiful world" , it also fits well with slower ballad-like songs; her voice can make them sound more emotional and deep sounding; at rare occasions she also applies some vibrato like in her "Interviewer" . She has covered mostly VOCALOID songs, but she is also known for covering songs by the group Kalafina with fellow singers ENE, Wataame and Nobunaga. Guriri has also uploaded one live dance cover to her fangroup. She often uses a deeper, more boyish voice when impersonating Kagamine Len in duets with Nobunaga such as "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" and "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" . Her most famous cover is of "Tokyo Teddy Bear" , which has over 912K views as of July 2015. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on September 23, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on July 24, 2013) }} Collaboration Units # rabies with Nobunaga and Aito List of Covered Songs (2009.04.18) # "Hazakura" (2009.05.09) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" (2009.06.29) # "SPiCa" (2009.08.12) # "Tengaku" (2009.08.17) # "Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu" (Cirno's Perfect Math Class) (2009.09.08) # "COLOR" feat. Guriri and Wataame (2009.09.20) # "Nugeba Iitte Mon janai!" (Shut up and feel my vibes!) (2009.09.24) # "Never" feat. HanyCham★ and Guriri (2009.12.01) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. Kakichoco, H+ero, Wataame, Kuripurin, Guriri, Komeru and Soraru (2009.12.24) # "Ame ka Yume" (Dream or Candy) (2010.03.05) # "Usotsuki no Merry-Round" (Carousel of Liars) (2010.04.03) # "Holography" (2010.05.01) # "Melancholic" (2010.05.13) # "ACUTE" feat. Guriri, Vin and Mizumilos (2010.06.17) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischevious Function) (2010.07.01) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) (2010.07.06) # "Palette" (2010.07.05) (Deleted) # "Ni-hao Nyan Degozaru" feat. ENE and Guriri (2010.07.08) (Deleted) # "Sakura no Zenya" (The Night Before the Cherry Blossoms) (2010.07.09) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.21) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.07.22) # "Toki no Mukou Maboroshi no Sora" (Beyond Time, Sky of Illusion) feat. ENE, Guriri, Nobunaga and Wataame (2010.07.24) (Deleted) # "Scene" feat. TMDC and Guriri (2010.08.11) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One who Falls at the Name of God) (2010.08.11) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.25) # "Lacrimosa" feat. ENE, Guriri, Nobunaga and Wataame (2010.09.05) (Deleted) # "Lost Story" (2010.09.11) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" (Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow ~) feat. Nobunaga and Guriri (2010.08.14) # "_theBlue" (2010.09.27) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2010.10.07) # "Knife" feat. Kuripurin, TMDC and Guriri (2010.10.13) # "Sweet Devil" (2010.10.18) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2010.10.25) # "You and beautiful world" (2010.11.01) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2010.11.25) # "Shura no Niwa" (Berserker's Garden) (2010.12.03) # "Tómur" feat. TMDC and Guriri (2010.12.09) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" (My Most Precious Treasure) (2010.12.15) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "ERROR" (2010.12.31) # "Storia" feat. ENE, Guriri and Nobunaga (2011.01.24) {Deleted) # "IN MY DREAM" (2011.02.02) # "Mimic" (2011.02.14) # "Campanella" feat. TMDC and Guriri (2011.02.20) # "BadBye" (2011.02.22) (Deleted) # "zero-G-" (2011.03.02) # "Rule" (2011.03.05) # "Nare no Hate" (Epilogue) (2011.03.18) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (The Magic of Greetings) feat. Aito, TMDC, Nobunaga and Guriri (2011.03.28) # "Panda Hero" (2011.04.05) # "Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. TMDC and Guriri (2011.04.12) # "Tokyo to Rock City" feat. Guriri and Wataame (2011.04.16) (Not in Mylist) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.04.19) # "BitCrushe" (2011.04.24) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Guriri, Nobunaga and Aito (2011.05.02) # "Meteor Bringer" (2011.05.13) # "Run, Run, Run!" (2011.05.13) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) (2011.05.23) # "Magia" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica ED) feat. ENE, Guriri, Nobunaga and Wataame (2011.05.23) (Deleted) # "E.T"" (Katy Perry song) (2011.06.06) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) -retake- (2011.06.22) # "Prototype" (2011.06.25) # "Hayate" (The Gale) (2011.07.20) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.22) # "World is Mine" (2011.07.26) # "Crow Song" (Angel Beats! insert song) (2011.08.08) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.08.23) # "glow" -Piano & Strings Acoustic ver.- (2011.09.18) # "Choose Me" feat. Nobunaga, Guriri and TMDC (2011.09.27) # "Sasabune" (2011.10.18) # "DIAMOND" feat. Guriri and Nobunaga (Original with Junky) (2011.10.26) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -Classical ver.- (2011.11.02) # "Pumpkin Syndrome" feat Guriri and Nobunaga (2011.11.13) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. @Mugicha, Guriri, Risheru, Nobunaga, Rui and Denchigire (2011.11.13) # "Fate/Stay night's OP and ED" feat. Nobunaga and Guriri (2011.11.26) # "Lollipop Factory" feat. Guriri, Kuripurin, Wataame, ENE and Nobunaga (2011.12.01) # "FACE" (2011.12.07) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.11) # "twitter" (2011.12.15) # "HOT SUMMER" (f(x) song) feat. Guriri and Nobunaga (2011.12.27) # "bouquet" (2012.01.12) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Guriri and Nobunaga (2012.01.19) # "oath sign" (Fate/Zero OP) (2012.02.02) # "Tettere Ouji's Theme" (2012.02.17) # "IA IA★Night of Desire" (2012.02.19) # "Cendrillon" feat. Guriri and Choumiryou (2012.02.23) # "Hyakunen Yakou" (Centennial Night March) (2012.03.06) # "kyrie eleison" (2012.03.29) # "FREELY TOMORROW" -Short ver.- (2012.04.23) (Community only) # "Lifeline" (2012.05.03) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi - C" (Nichijou OP) feat. Guriri and Shima (2012.05.06) # "Invisible" (2012.05.17) # "Kyun~tsu! Vampire Girl" feat. Guriri, Nobunaga and Aito (2012.06.13) # "Umineko no Naku Koro ni" (Umineko no Naku Koro ni OP) (2012.06.18) (Not in Mylist) # "All Around Me" (2012.06.20) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) (2012.07.23) # "Ame Yumerou" feat. Guriri and Nobunaga (2012.08.04) # "California Gurls" (Katy Perry song) feat. Guriri and GigaP (2012.08.18) # "Shinri x Иavigation" (The Bottom of My Heart x Иavigation) (2012.10.22) # "Boku wa Jibun wo Shinjiteinai" (I Don't Even Believe Myself) (2012.11.11) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2012.11.16) # "Always and Forever" feat. Guriri and Nobunaga (2012.11.30) # "Masked bitcH" feat. Guriri, Nobunaga and Kuripurin (2012.12.16) # "Interviewer" (2012.12.20) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, I Just Wanna go Out with Someone) (2013.02.20) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2013.03.03) # "Kagerou≒Variation" (2013.04.13) # "Shikiori no Hane" (Wings of the Four Seasons) feat. Guriri and TMDC (2014.08.27) # "Kokoronashi" (Somehow) (2015.04.30) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Guriri and Shimauma (2015.11.06) # "Berserk" (2016.11.27) # "Catch Me If You Can" (Girls' Generation song) (2017.01.12) (YT only) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Many Previous Existences) (RADWIMPS song) (2017.01.19) (YT only) # "Close the World" (Closers: Side Blacklambs OP) (2017.07.03) (YT only) # "Glassy Sky" (Tokyo Ghoul √A insert song) (2018.03.30) (YT only) # "Reincarnation" (2018.06.04) (YT only) # "Teror" (2018.06.21) (YT only) # "Ano Ko Secret" (2018.07.06) (YT only) # "Byoumei wa Ai datta" (The Disease Called Love) (2018.08.06) (YT only) # "Idola Circus" (2018.08.22) (YT only) # "My Way" (My Flower OST) (2018.08.31) (YT only) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One who falls at the name of God) (2018.09.07) (YT only) # "Renkyori En'ai" (Love-Distance Long Affair) feat. Han and Guriri (2018.09.18) (YT only) # "God is a woman" (Ariana Grande song) (2018.09.25) (YT only) # "Sincerely" (Violet Evergarden OP) (2018.10.19) (YT only) # "Uchiage Hanabi" (Launching Fireworks) feat. Guriri and Rochelli (2018.10.19) (YT only) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography |track1title = Janus |track1info = |track1lyricist = LIMITBREAK |track1composer = LIMITBREAK |track1arranger = LIMITBREAK }} |track1title = Medeia |track1info = |track1lyricist = LIMITBREAK |track1composer = LIMITBREAK |track1arranger = LIMITBREAK }} |track1title = Spy Master |track1info = |track1lyricist = LIMITBREAK |track1composer = LIMITBREAK |track1arranger = LIMITBREAK }} |track1title = No Air |track1info = |track1lyricist = LIMITBREAK |track1composer = LIMITBREAK |track1arranger = LIMITBREAK }} |track1title = 90 |track1info = |track1lyricist = LIMITBREAK |track1composer = LIMITBREAK |track1arranger = LIMITBREAK }} Gallery |Guririhan-twitter2.png|Guriri and Han as seen in Han's twitter |choumiryou guriri cendrillon.25312339.png|Choumiryou and Guriri as seen in their cover of "Cendrillon" }} Trivia * She likes Ramen and Cola, and the anime Gintama. * She sometimes does English covers. * Guriri resides in South Korea, but is known to visit Japan. While visiting the country in March 2011, she was caught up in the Touhoku earthquake, but was safe and returned home. External Links * Twitter